


Blackout

by Svartalfur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svartalfur/pseuds/Svartalfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry begins a new life in London. Non-magical AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

Far below him, the river Thames stretched, a dark ribbon with the London Eye as a sparkling bow. The whole city was like a monumental Christmas gift wrapped in gaudy paper. Harry couldn't wait to unwrap it. In the two months that he'd worked for Hogwarts Ltd. now, he'd had only glimpses of the wonders and the excitement that his new life had to offer: danced-through nights in fashionable clubs, naked flesh in the strobe light, hot bodies pressed against his, touches, kisses and fleeting desire. He longed for more, more of everything, and the holidays would give it to him. Wriggling his business-suit-clad arse, he imagined dexterous fingers undressing him, skilled mouths giving him pleasure. Soon, very soon, his fantasies would come true.

Returning to Little Whinging was out of the question. "Are you planning to go home for the holidays?" Harry's boss - call me Albus, my boy - had asked. Dumbledore's eyes had lost their merry twinkle when Harry had shaken his head. "You may not care much for your aunt and uncle at the present, but they're the only family you've got. Believe me, blood is thicker than water." Harry begged to differ. There wasn't a tie strong enough to make him forget the daily horror that had been his life at the Dursleys'. _("Behave like a man, boy!" - "Your father was a good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger and a drinker, but even he would have been disgusted with you.")_ Harry had pitied his boss who had looked so sad all of a sudden, not like the wise business tycoon anymore, but like an old queen at a cheap bar, bare of all hope and yet still waiting for some undefined happiness that would never come. Whatever Dumbledore's personal demons might be, though, Harry wouldn't end up like that. He was determined to live life to the brim, so that later he wouldn't have anything to regret.

The lift doors opened with a soft ping, and Harry entered the cabin. He loved the glass lift that allowed him to float down into the city like a wizard on a broomstick or a genie on his carpet. Flying and fucking simultaneously was one of his favourite daydreams. He wondered if it was possible to have sex while parachuting. Harry's breath was white on the glass pane, and he adjusted himself in his trousers. Soon.

The lift doors pinged again and startled Harry out of his reverie. He gasped. The man who'd joined him in the small cabin looked exactly like the hero of one of his fantasies - dark, stylish and mysterious. Maybe the hair was a bit greasy and the nose a tad too prominent, but all things considered, the stranger was the mirror image of last night's pirate captain as well as of the ingenious sleuth with the enormous prick from today's coffee break wank.

"Close your mouth, Potter," the stranger said, and thin lips curled up into a smirk.

"Do ... do we know each other?" Harry was well aware of the fact that he was blushing like a little boy who'd been caught with his hands in his pants.

"I knew your father. You look just like him." The stranger's voice was disdainful, and he flung out his hand as if he wanted to hit Harry in the face. Cautiously, Harry took the proffered business card. It had embossed silver printing and an ugly green logo that reminded Harry of a snake and a skull: _Severus Snape_.

"Didn't you like him? My father, I mean." Harry was used to his relatives denigrating his dad, but Dumbledore had told him what a great businessman and associate James Potter had been.

"We weren't exactly friends, Potter and I. He was Dumbledore's favourite, and although I was better qualified, he always got promoted before me."

Snape sounded bitter, not at all like a hero, and Harry wanted him to be different. "I'm sorry," he said.

"I have no need of your pity." Snape laughed out loud. "Dumbledore's rejection turned out to be a godsend. Hogwarts couldn't have offered me anything that would have come close to my top position at Riddle, Riddle, Riddle, Riddle, Riddle, Riddle & Riddle."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculous name. "Your Mr. Riddle seems to be very proud of his procreative capacity."

"Rumour has it," Snape said, standing very close now, "that old Mr. Riddle split his soul to sell it to the devil - not once or twice, but seven times over."

Snape's breath was hot in Harry's ear, and Harry shivered. The chuckle died on his lips. In horrified wonder, he watched the city below. Like a giant tidal wave, darkness flooded London, sweeping away every single light. The London Eye blinked one last time and went blind. The lift stopped with a jar.

"Bloody hell," Harry said, pressing buttons at random. Snape caught Harry's hand in his. The cabin light flickered, and then it died, too.

"Hey," Harry said, "I'm only trying to get us out of here."

"Nothing will get us out of here but time and electricity." Snape was still standing too close. Without so much as a warning, he pressed the full length of his body against Harry's. Harry stifled a squeak when he felt a stiff prick push insistently against his lower back. Harry's own hard-on rubbed along the smooth surface of the glass pane, desperate for more friction.

"We should make the best of it," Snape said. A hand sneaked inside the pocket of Harry's trousers and squeezed his cock.

"What? ... Hey!"

"I know exactly what you want," Snape whispered.

The deep, sultry voice in combination with the expert strokes of Snape's hand made Harry nearly come in his pants. Straightening his back in an effort to stay calm and controlled, he said, "You can't know what I want. You aren't a mind reader, are you?"

"I don't have to be a mind reader to be able to read _you_. You're wearing your heart on your sleeve." Sharp teeth grazed Harry's earlobe and a hot tongue swirled around his ear. This time, Harry was incapable of suppressing a squeak. It soon turned into a moan.

"Your open-mouthed stare when you first saw me." Dexterous fingers opened Harry's belt. "The way you blushed." The ripping sound of the zip was an exciting contrast to Snape's dulcet tones. "The tell-tale bulge in your trousers." Harry was turned around and his trousers were pulled down. "All these are obvious signs of the nature of your interest in me."

"I'm not interested in you. Not at all."

"No?" Snape lowered Harry's pants. "You can always tell me to stop."

"Don't stop."

Snape's only answer was to lick the head of Harry's cock. Harry cursed at the complete darkness that enveloped them like a cloak of invisibility. There weren't even stars in the sky. He longed to see Snape's face, to see if Snape was at least a little bit excited or if seducing strangers in halted lifts was routine for him. When wet heat engulfed Harry's cock, he stopped thinking.

It didn't take long, and Harry came in Snape's mouth. "Wow," he said, still shocked by the intensity of the sensation, "that was brilliant."

Snape didn't answer. Strong hands gripped Harry's hips, and Harry was turned around again. He wanted to protest and tell Snape that he wasn't a puppet, but then a slippery finger breached the crack of his arse and wriggled its way inside his hole. Harry's prick, still sensitive from its latest exertions, twitched. A second finger joined the first, and together they thrust in and out, stretching Harry completely.

"No, wait," Harry said. The fingers stilled, but stayed where they were, an electrifying and embarrassing presence. "Do you have a condom?"

"Being prepared is everything, Potter. You'd do well to remember that."

The fingers thrust deep inside Harry one last time and retreated. Without them, Harry was empty. He couldn't see, hear, or feel Snape, and for a short moment, he wondered if he'd been daydreaming again. The sound of a tearing wrapper broke the silence, and something much bigger and blunter than a couple of fingers nudged Harry's hole.

Dream or reality, Harry didn't care. Pushing back against the thick cock, he allowed James Potter's dark adversary to fill him, inch by inch.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry said, panting heavily. "To get back at my father?"

"Is this your idea of erotic talk?"

Harry swallowed. It was true that the dark heroes of his fantasies tended to use their immense cocks to discipline Harry. "What if it was?" he asked daringly.

Snape stopped moving. His breathing was ragged, and a sweaty strand of hair drew wet patterns on Harry's cheek. "In that case, I'd tell you that I've been waiting for revenge ever since your precious father tried to humiliate me in front of the whole Hogwarts management."

Snape's cock withdrew. "I'd tell you that plundering your arse ..." Snape's cock slammed back in, and the sky filled with stars. "... at long last permits me to show the Potters where they belong."

"Holy shit." Harry didn't know if it was only his imagination or if the bright lights at the horizon were real. "Tell me something else," he said, stroking his own prick in rhythm with Snape's thrusts.

"What do you want to know?"

"Is it really just because ... do that again, please ... of my father?"

"I followed you from the gents. I hadn't seen your face, then. Your arse is gorgeous, you know." As if to emphasise Snape's words, the lift moved downwards a couple of feet and juddered to a halt once more. Harry braced himself against the glass wall and bit his lips. He was so very close now that he didn't care for anything but the cock up his arse and Snape's voice.

"Tell me more."

"Your smile is different from your father's. And your eyes, your eyes...."

"Yes?"

The London Eye blinked repeatedly.

"Beautiful." Snape's thrusts became erratic.

"Yesss," Harry hissed. His own voice sounded strange to his ears, like that of a snake ready to strike. Lights flashed up, the lift jerked back to life, and Harry's come whitened the glass pane.

When Harry finally turned around, Snape had already tucked himself away and zipped his trousers. Except for two red blotches high on his cheeks, he was unchanged. The lift came to a gentle stop and the doors pinged open. "What did you just do?" Harry asked in wonder.

Snape shrugged his shoulders and sneered. "Magic," he said, turning to leave.

While Harry still tried to come up with a witty response, Snape spun on his heels. "You may want to ask Dumbledore for a pay raise," he said.

"Why?"

"Not that it's of any importance, of course, but your arse just saved Hogwarts."

"What do you mean? How?"

"It is my only reason for returning to the fold. Close your mouth, Potter. You can put it to better use when we meet again."

Snape waved a hand, and the closing lift doors hid him from sight. Rearranging his clothes, Harry resumed his descent into the city. The lights were back as if they'd never been gone, sparkling brighter than ever. Harry grinned. His new life was just about to begin, and it would be a blast.


End file.
